


【锤基】Sweet Avalanche

by Chloebiubiubiubiu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloebiubiubiubiu/pseuds/Chloebiubiubiubiu
Summary: 权力中被斗败的Omega小王子被胜利的新王海拉羞辱般的下嫁给了约顿海姆人瞧不起的蛮族，所以小王子前期性格会有点小讨厌





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 蛮族部落首领锤A×娇生惯养小王子基O
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 长发基妹，话唠预警(๑ºั╰╯ºั๑)
> 
> 身份设定参考：权利游戏马王×龙妈，只是参考，改动较大
> 
> 傻白甜暖风格：权力中被斗败的Omega小王子被胜利的新王海拉羞辱般的下嫁给了约顿海姆人瞧不起的蛮族，所以小王子前期性格会有点小讨厌
> 
> *粉红雪山（Sweet Avalanche）：一种淡粉色月季，花语是高贵，优雅，以及初恋与感谢。

德基罗拉海峡划开了大陆的南方与北方，广袤的土地也由此隔绝了冬与夏。

约顿海姆的小王子来自常夏的南方，他的国土里有深紫葡萄，湛蓝海岸，数不清的粉绿蓝黄与凉风盛夏。他是第一次踏上南方土地最北边的海岛，属于旧王朝分封的亨特领主的斯柯德夏。

斯柯徳夏说起来与整片南方大陆也没什么区别，湛蓝的海岸，金黄的阳光，盛在瓦罐瓷器里的缤纷蔬果和鲜花。要说唯一有什么不同，那就是土地上的人不同。这块土地上毗邻北方的人们，或多或少，都有稍浅一些的发色和瞳孔。

Loki出现在这里的时候，明明在自己的国土习以为常的黑发与绿眼，斯柯徳夏的人们却总对他投以异样关注的眼光。

“殿下，您的乌发就像德基罗拉海里最柔顺的海草，瞳孔犹如海底深藏的绿宝石，阿斯加德人一定会为此着迷。”为洛基梳妆的斯柯徳夏侍女艳羡抚摸着他的黑长发，手指灵巧无比地盘出一个髻，为那柔顺卷曲的长发以及它白皙精致的主人增添一丝介于纯情与艳丽间的妩媚。当然，如果能忽略这位小王子脸上恹恹的神情，这静谧的古典画面或许能更美。

“我讨厌海草。”他拨弄着梳妆台上的贝壳项链，盯着镜子里的自己不无恶意地说：“它们滑不溜秋，口感也令人倒胃，就像你们恶心的浅色短发！”

约顿海姆人以乌黑卷曲的蓬松长发为荣，而深受北方风格影响的斯柯徳夏也有部分人留起了浅色短发，或者说，有一部分来自阿斯加德的奴隶还保留着金色利落的短发。他的恶毒之言让无辜的侍女露出惶恐的神情，像是不明白自己的讨好之言怎么会遭到这位尊贵的小王子的厌弃。毕竟权力斗争中落败的小王子，再狼狈不堪也能轻易一句话要了她们卑贱如草芥的命。

“都是我们的过错，请原谅我们！不要将我们扔进德基罗拉海峡！殿下！”婢女们惶恐地匍匐着跪了一地，向权力求饶，而这并不能缓解洛基此刻的糟糕的心情。他看着镜子里身着白色丝绸长袍的自己，一想到自己即将再也穿不了柔滑的丝绸，而要换上他从阿斯加德奴隶身上看见的那种，粗制滥造的草衣或是兽皮，他就恨的发抖！他就应该一头跳进德基罗拉海峡，然后让已经被许诺婚姻的阿斯加德人震怒，一举越过海峡，将那肮脏蛮横的马蹄踏破南方大陆，最好是踩爆他那胜利后趾高气昂坐在王座上朝他笑的姐姐那颗头颅！

等等，一望无垠的德基罗拉海峡？

这个念头一下撞进Loki的脑海里，他怔怔地望向窗外湛蓝的海，想到门外举着长矛看守他的守卫，想到他坐在王座上的姐姐。

“我当然会原谅你们。”

他突然露出一个笑，“都起来吧，为我梳妆。”

婢女们因他突然的变脸而惶恐不安，半天不敢动。而情绪变化诡异的小王子却已经拎起了妆匣里一串贝壳项链，愉快地哼起了母亲曾给他唱的约顿海姆童谣。

……

所谓的宴会对野蛮人来说就是一场笑话，哪怕宴会是在仍然属于文明的斯柯徳夏。

洁白铺满娇嫩鲜花的海岸高台，新鲜的水露，白绸和圣洁的粉红雪山美丽地盛开在平整的橡木长桌上。

本来该有多么美好。

而现在，洛基坐在满是白纱和鲜花的高台上，铁青着脸盯着骑在马背上颠簸飞驰，晚了快半个小时才出现在斯柯徳夏的蛮族人，他们不只带来了乌泱泱一片数不清的族人！竟然还要往洁白的大理石上搬木头和炭火，他们凶悍地说：要按他们的习俗举行婚宴，庆贺首领的大婚！

这叽里咕噜像野獾一样的语言！

他们身上就和Loki在奴隶身上看到的一样！包裹着粗糙黑褐的兽皮——那甚至不能被称为衣服！上面凝结着尘土或许是洛基更不愿意去想的，凝固的成结的血块。而他即将完婚的丈夫！更是不如，只裹了一条兽皮！就这样围在他满是肌肉的腰上，金色的鬓须填满了他勉强只看得见一双蓝眼睛的脸，古铜色的健硕胸肌上甚至有一条狰狞的一看就让人胆颤不已的刀疤！

原始粗鲁的篝火舞烧坏了Loki精心挑选的丝绸，他颤抖着看见一个蛮族人拿起一束餐桌上沾满露水的粉红雪山，塞进了嘴里嚼出烂红的花汁又呸一声吐在了洁白的桌布上。他们还烤起了仍在滴血的整头生猪！马的膻味和炭火烤猪的油腥味随着海风的咸腥扑面而来，Loki紧紧攥着手心里的硌的发疼的贝壳项链，勉强才能不失态地在自己的婚宴上吐出来。而早已对此习以为常的斯柯徳夏领主，脑满肥肠，却举着象牙杯欢呼一声跳进了袒胸露乳跳舞的人群，伸手去拍身边一个下半身只穿了一条草裙的女人光溜溜的褐色屁股！

野蛮！这是何等的野蛮！

Loki是真的快要吐出来了。他的手心被尖锐贝壳边缘剜出了血，他死死地盯着高台外绵延广阔的海岸，想到这些日子受的屈辱，想到海拉当着群臣的嘲笑宣布的他可耻的婚姻，想到他再也回不去的遥不可及的故乡——文明的南方。

“够了！”他突然站起来，朝着狂欢的人群怒吼，“我受够了！你们这群肮脏下贱的野蛮人！”

野蛮的狂欢终于因为他的暴起被暂时打断，跟阿斯加德人比起来瘦弱单薄的小王子把陶酒杯狠狠摔碎在了地上！向他可耻的婚姻宣战！

“我！Loki Laufeyson，约顿海姆的王子，你们曾经尊贵的合法国王！就算是死也不会让野蛮沾染我高贵的血统！”

说完他一把踢开凳子，在众人慌张的目光里，自认为悲壮无比地翻身从洁白的高台上跃向了一望无际的蓝色德基罗拉海……

吟游诗人该写诗夸赞我了。

啊，他们圣洁的王子，视死如归，像一条海鳗鱼，回归了他无垠家乡的怀抱。永远盛开在斯柯徳夏的粉红雪山会记住他，一如他绽开的血花。

Loki这样想，然后他听见撕拉一声，在那一瞬间，他被他野蛮的阿斯加德丈夫一把抓住身上中看不中用的洁白丝质长袍，拽了上来，露出一大半块洁白的脊背和半个屁股，接着被毫不费力地倒拎甩上了肩膀，把拥有南方人单薄体格的小王子咚一下撞的眼冒金星。

“布洛西亚！”

这一变故让一群野蛮人又高声欢呼了起来，随之而来的是更加沸腾雀跃的舞蹈，被扛在高大的人肩膀上的Loki脑子嗡嗡嗡作响，被扛着转了好几圈。

“布洛西亚！”当着如此多的野蛮人的面，Loki的野蛮人丈夫得意洋洋像扛猎物一样一巴掌重重拍在了他白的发光的裸露屁股上。

啪一声巨响。

“布洛西亚！”

屁股上传来火辣辣的痛感，Loki两眼一翻，直接气晕了过去。

……


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛮族部落首领锤A×娇生惯养小王子基O
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 长发基妹，话唠预警(๑ºั╰╯ºั๑）
> 
> 我爱语言不通！那样就可以开心地灵与肉的交流！嘿嘿嘿！

Loki是被痛醒的，他醒过来的时候一群阿斯加德人正围着给他跳海时在岩壁上的擦伤上药，放眼望过去，他置身在一个点满了蜡烛的简陋帐篷里。小腹上传来的酸麻疼痛无不在告诉他，晕倒后他是被以怎样狼狈屈辱像驮麻袋的姿势运送来这个破地方。

天已经黑了，四周听起来静悄悄的。Loki发誓，刚刚钻进他耳朵里的嗷呜声绝对是旷野里郊狼的嚎叫！

他瑟缩了一下，这让他握在别人手上的伤口被草药未处理干净的茎扎了一下：“嘶！该死的！笨手笨脚！痛死了！滚开！”

他手边的人被他推了一个趔趄，却不如Loki所习惯的下跪求饶，只是撇了撇嘴，和同伴叽里咕噜说了一句Loki听不懂的话，然后在Loki瞪大眼睛的注视下又什么事都没发生一样的坐了回来，继续给他糊那恶心吧唧的草药。

这放在他的王国约顿海姆！是要被抽鞭子的！

而在这个不开化的野蛮部落，小王子被冒犯了，还语言不通，不满的用行动抗议，想抽出手却被一个奴隶不耐烦地按住，还用那双浅色的瞳孔恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“……”

好凶。

Loki委屈的抖了抖黑色的睫毛，绿色的瞳孔里更是不受控制地弥漫起水意。

他怎么这么惨？

可是不能哭！他是约顿海姆最高贵的小王子！还差点就当国王了！

可这个时候就连无比厉害的国王自己的肚子都开始叛变，讨厌地咕咕叫了起来。他今天一天都还没吃东西呢。而那群凶恶的奴隶却仿佛毫无察觉，小王子滚烫的泪珠都啪叽掉在早就被马背蹭的脏兮兮的丝绸长袍上，他们还在专注的嚼着干涩的草药，然后吐进泥碗里，再糊上他的伤。

太他妈惨了！

Loki干脆放声大哭了起来。

反正他们也听不懂！

“呜呜呜呜……”

Thor还没进帐篷就听到了帐篷里的哭声，这在郊外可不是明智之举。他一把掀开草席做的帘，还没来得及出声警告，而他红着眼眶的小妻子一看见他就先止了哭声，整个人都缩在床边颤抖起来了。

看来他还是很喜欢他的，一看见他就开心地不哭了。

高大魁梧的部落首领美滋滋的想。

刚好他也很喜欢他，漂亮的绿眼睛，乌黑的长发，宴会的时候他就很想伸手摸一摸，好知道这一头那看上去乌黑柔软的秀发是不是和草原里几个月的野兽崽子的皮毛一样让人心尖发软。他这么想也就这么做了，挥退了奴隶，靠近他的小妻子，捧起一捧乌发，深深吸了一口。

啊！真香！像在宴会上闻到的那种粉红色的花，花瓣上还有晶莹剔透的露水的味道！

Thor干脆整个把头埋了进去，鼻尖穿过乌发碰到了细腻雪白的肌肤，然后听到他的小妻子要哭不哭地抽噎了一声，抖得更厉害了。

这……是害怕？

“别怕，从此你就是我们阿斯加德最美的明珠了，我会保护你。”他试图安抚他，说完才想起说着软软的南方语的小妻子听不懂阿斯加德语。所以他绞尽脑汁，磕磕跘跘说了一个他唯一知道的南方语词汇。这是他从流窜的南方人嘴里听来的，每当这群不堪一击的南方人被他们威武的勇士策着烈马征服时，都要说这句话。

Thor猜测应该是什么讨好示弱的话：

“F…fuck。”

果不其然，他的小妻子听完脸刷的红了，颤颤巍巍地说了句什么。虽然听不懂，但还带着颤抖的腔调和声音都很好听。所以Thor又喜滋滋地说了一遍。

“Fuck！”

刚刚只是问了一句“你难道会说通用语”的小王子身子抖了抖，又确认了一遍这个词，终于忍不住了，吓哭出了声。不过在Thor面前他可不敢大声哭，只是不受控制地颤抖着身体。殊不知其实他轻微的颤抖和小小哭音都是对这个野蛮人的勾引。

怎么又哭了？

啊，怎么哭起来也这么漂亮？

Thor真是越看越喜欢他这个小妻子！哭起来也好，反正待会儿也是要哭的。所以他干脆无视他微不足道的反抗，一下子扯掉了他小妻子身上柔软却不怎么牢靠的布料，赞叹了一声，动情地沿着那一头乌黑柔软的长发一路吻到了那两团雪白的臀瓣。

北方的阿斯加德有一半的时间都在下雪，他的小妻子的屁股比雪还白皙和厚实。北方的霸主兴奋地嚎叫了一声，把脸埋了进去。

从没受过这等屈辱的小王子终于放声大哭了起来，他感觉到自己最羞耻的地方被胡茬扎的发疼，而大力揉着他屁股的野蛮人不仅吐出温热的呼吸在上头，还有滚烫的湿漉漉的……

“不要！不要！我错了！我错了！呜呜呜呜！”他羞愤欲死，挣扎着往粗糙的藤床外爬，觉得自己的天都塌了。何等的羞耻！何等的下流！何等的野蛮！

“我不要王位了呜呜呜呜呜！我什么都不要了！让我回家啊！求求你！让我回家吧！”

他挣扎尖叫着，而完全听不懂他的话的Thor只担心他的哭叫会不会惹来郊外的野兽，嘘了几声见Loki还是挣扎的厉害，干脆粗鲁地掰过他的头，用自己的嘴堵上了那张漂亮但是吵闹的小嘴。

……

Loki在此之前从没体会过一般和爱情必定相伴而来的缱绻缠绵，那个在保守的人群眼中肮脏的词汇既可以是不堪的语言，也可以是诗人的羽毛笔下艳丽浮夸的辞藻。

他们说爱欲是玫瑰，再浮夸的美丽也能与之匹配。

而现在Loki只觉得所有的吟游诗人都是骗子！当Loki整个夜晚都在被插进自己屁股里粗大的东西折磨的翻来覆去，欲生欲死的时候，他只想砸断那些吟游诗人的鼻梁骨，然后朝他们怒吼：

去他妈的玫瑰！这是雷神之锤吧！！！

……

痛，浑身都痛，屁股痛，腰痛，哪里都痛。

如果说有什么事是比被一个野蛮人翻来覆去折磨一整晚更可怕的，那就是被一个叫Thor Odinson的野蛮人翻来覆去折磨一整晚第二天一大早还要骑马赶路，前往远方野蛮人的都城！

Loki现在整个人如同一条死鱼一样趴伏在马背上，周围的阿斯加德人都在用异样的眼光看着他——和他垫在屁股底下的，除了厚实的马鞍，草垫，还有柔软的皮毛，以及对游牧民族来说较为稀奇的绸缎枕头。

这个小枕头还是Loki从约顿海姆带来的，是小时候母亲为了哄他睡觉给他做的，是一匹马的形状，小且柔软，在他被一道婚约赶出王宫的时候，他什么奇珍异宝都没带，就带了这个。

当然，带这个的主要原因还是Loki觉得海拉“赏赐”的马车太硬了，而这个枕头的大小还刚好挺适合和他亡命天涯的。

好了，本来该是过命的交情，现在被他拿来垫屁股了！都怪这群该死的野蛮人！连块稍微柔软的东西都没有！他们的屁股都是石头做的吗？！

“蛮子！”

Loki趴在马背上一边呻吟一边恶狠狠地骂着。

“野蛮粗鲁的野人！”

反正没人听得懂，“你们的脑袋是被亚当和夏娃的苹果砸过吗？你看看你们身上的毛！你们是丛林吗？身上养了狮子还是大象？”

反正见什么他都要骂，他可是约顿海姆的小王子，差点就当了国王！打不过，过过嘴瘾还不行吗？

早饭中饭都是马奶和马肉。

“呸！这是上帝吐的的口水吗？呕！你怎么吃得下？”

路过一条河流。

“蛮子的河就是小！我约顿海姆的母亲河是你们的两倍大！你们见过真正的河吗？这是什么？是谁的头发丝吗？”

“哦！对了！还有你们的头发！怎么这么丑？头发要柔软卷曲才好看，像绸缎那样又光亮又美丽，你们看看！你们那是什么？骆驼啃过的杂草？哼！我要是骆驼都嫌弃你们这头杂草！”

“……”

来自约顿海姆的小王子叽里呱啦了一路，伴随着浑圆的红日以及听了一天终于听不下去的阿斯加德人傍晚唱起的牧歌，浩浩汤汤的长队与嘶鸣的骏马。这场景其实还有些荡气回肠以及带着萧瑟的悲壮。

就像伴着粗犷的牧歌在马背上骂累了终于睡着的小王子，大半夜哼哼唧唧地睁开眼，就发现自己被马背颠的红通通的屁股里又被插了一根熟悉的大家伙。

“总有一天要切掉你的大棒棒！”

Loki哼哼唧唧地讲。

“然后烤掉喂狼！”

而在外头威风无比的大首领完全听不懂他的话，只是见他的小妻子醒了，露出一个笑，然后亲了亲他漂亮的小嘴巴。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛮族部落首领锤A×娇生惯养小王子基O
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 长发基妹，话唠预警(๑ºั╰╯ºั๑）
> 
> 即将迎来新一年的晚上就是要甜甜的度过嘛！元旦快乐鸭！(≧∇≦)o

白天在马背上颠，晚上在野蛮人身下颠。

Loki就这样悲惨地被颠了十多天，终于在不被马颠疯就被人颠死前，像一条翻来覆去被折磨的可怜香辣小鱼仔，被颠回了阿斯加德人的都城——阿斯加德城。

“这是什么破名字？是你们生在阿斯加德所以叫阿斯加德人，还是因为你们叫阿斯加德人所以都城叫阿斯加德？野蛮人！知道我们约顿海姆的城池有着多么美的名字吗？普瑞肖斯城，那是我们引以为傲的珍宝之城，还有……”

“阿斯加德城只是你们南方人的叫法。”城池的石柱立门前却有人用他熟悉的通用语说话：“在阿斯加德语里，这座城市叫桑德斯汀，寓意着草原上最令人胆战心惊的雷霆之城。就像奥丁森称呼您时的语言，掌心里的明珠，他心尖的珍宝。”

Loki瞪大眼睛，盯着这个竟然会说南方通用语的深褐色皮肤的老者，而后者则微笑着朝他弯腰行了个来自南方的标准礼，“向您致以我最真诚的问候，我们阿斯加德的明月，我是智者海姆达尔，曾周游各国。谨代表雷霆之城，向您问好。”

“我一点也不好。总之这里就是个烂地方。”终于有一个能说话的人了，Loki却一点也不开心。他撇了撇嘴，趴在马背上颤颤巍巍想借着旁边侍从的手爬下来，而不知什么时候从马队前大步走回来的Thor却突然从后头直接把他拦腰抱了下来，兴奋地转了两个圈，大声地说着话。Loki本来是听不懂的，但海姆达尔在旁边微笑着翻译了。

“我掌心里的明珠，我的珍宝，Loki，我们回家了。”

智者低沉的声音，旋转的天空和绿野，衬着这个野蛮人脸上灿烂的笑容和耀眼的蓝眼睛，突然听得懂这腻人情话的Loki面红耳赤，有些晕眩。

这一定是因为这个野蛮人抱着他转的这几个圈！

Loki攀着Thor的脖子把通红的脸颊埋进他的胸膛，由着Thor当着一堆见状起哄着的阿斯加德人的面，抱着他阔步走进了雷霆之城。

什么破野蛮人，说话这么腻歪！

Loki现在只能偷偷腹诽，从Thor的怀里悄悄用眼神看了眼跟在身后队伍里的海姆达尔，又缩了回去。

真讨厌。

……

来自约顿海姆的小王子无疑是聪明的。他曾是曾经的女王最喜爱的王子，作为最小的孩子，王室少得可怜的母爱，他得到的几乎是全部。他曾经为自己的这种聪明骄傲不已，当然，是在分化成Omega前。

在他分化成Omega后，一切都改变了。

先是被流放在外的海拉回来了，以王室唯一的Alpha的身份。而后是母亲望着他时日益担忧的目光，那时的他尚还不懂得这种目光，只沉迷于拥有美丽外表，讽刺趣意的诗歌和吟唱，甚至在母亲勒令他进入御前会议学习观摩时，偷溜去女王大道上听吟游诗人弹迷人的鲁特琴。后来听到被讥讽的自己——王室有名的，游手好闲沉迷于诗歌的Omega小王子——那个讨厌的吟游诗人说他像王室的一朵粉色娇花，除了任人采撷，命运就只剩被野蛮践踏。

如今一想，那个吟游诗人仿佛真的预料到了他的未来，或许他当初就不该命令骑士当众割了他的舌头，不然他也不会那么早就失了民心，以至于如今真的流落于野蛮人的帐篷，被这个叫Thor的野蛮人用一根讨厌的大棒棒弄得死去活来。

“我真的不要了！”

这是聪明的约顿海姆小王子学的第一句阿斯加德语，并且换着语法和花样，不断地实践和练习在每个晚上。

“我得逃跑。”

这是Loki决定换着花样，实践和练习的第二样事情。他刚开始觉得只要有一匹马，他就能跑出这茫茫草原，避绕开斯柯徳夏，回到他最深爱的南方故乡。

但是当他在一个夜黑风高的夜晚，偷了Thor的马，据说这是整个阿斯加德最棒的烈马，他觉得这匹马一定足够健壮，能带他离开这片草原。于是他穿着他帅气的绿披风，像一个勇敢的骑士一样抱着他的马驹小枕头，来到黑夜里黑黢黢的马棚，英姿飒爽地翻身上马——然后在被马颠下来四次后，被奥丁森的人抓了个正着。

“我……我只是想学骑马！”

这是他抽抽搭搭说出的第二句完整的阿斯加德语。他被坐在兽皮座椅上盯着他的Thor的眼神吓得发抖，抱着他的小枕头，眼泪汪汪，差点以为自己下一秒就会被这个野蛮人拎着脖子扔出帐篷喂野狼。

Thor的确有些生气：大半夜学骑马？这蹩脚的借口！

但他对这个颤颤巍巍的小Omega怜惜多过于愤怒。以为他只是太思念南方了，这一次不仅没有惩罚他，还命令斯柯徳夏赠送的南方奴隶为他重新布置了帐篷。草原上一匹绸缎抵得上两三匹好马，阿斯加德的明月的帐篷里铺满了柔软的绸缎，甚至Thor还让矫健善骑的勇士四处收集草原上的鲜花，插在了野兽骨头做的大碗里。他记得他在斯柯徳夏看见的贝壳碗，上面插满了花瓣很多的一种粉红色的花，怪好看的。他们草原风情的应该也不错。

于是逃跑未遂心惊肉跳的约顿海姆小王子本来还疑惑自己怎么没得到惩罚，直到第二天大晚上被床头满脑袋鲜红脑浆似的红花填充的双眼空洞洞大骷髅吓得差点灵魂出窍，听侍女说是Thor刻意为他放的还不敢挪走，从此以后不等Thor回来陪他睡不敢吹蜡烛睡觉。

看来他还挺喜欢的。

伟大的草原霸主在又一个晚上的餍足后，心满意足地抱着怀里香香软软睡着的小Omega，暗自决定第二天找个更大的骷髅头来插花！

除了骷髅头，他还送了Loki一匹雪白的骏马，亲自教他骑马。

Loki精神有点不大好，他本来晚上就被收拾的有点惨，今天早上这个可怕的野蛮人还往他的帐篷里放了一个更大的骷髅头，不知道是什么野兽的头颅，眼睛比他在约顿海姆王宫养的两只肥豹猫再塞进肚子一盆三文鱼生几个肥猫崽子抱成团都要大，吓得他都没敢睡回笼觉。

难道昨天晚上他还不够听话？他昨晚明明为了讨好他都在床上……

Loki的脸红了红，而看他爬上马坐稳后，Thor爽朗一笑，利落地翻身上马，坐在他的Omega背后先亲了那一头扎成长辫子的柔顺黑发一口，然后勒住马缰绳，在众人的嬉笑声中策马奔驰往更辽阔的大草原。


End file.
